One new love for me
by aniswsaaporta
Summary: Renesmee and the Cullen family move to a new town and Renesmee fall's in love with someone else Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**OK Hi! This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so please give it a chance please!**

**S****o i made this and i hope no one get's mad at me for this but i came to me one night and i wanted to see what** **you guys would think but please don't get mad at me for this and just tell me what you think ... R&R please :)**

**

* * *

**

**One New Love For Me**

**Chapter One**

R POV

We had moved cause my uncle Jasper slipped for the first time he ever joined the family with Auntie Alice in case your wondering my name is Renesmee Cullen my parents are Isabella (Bella) Cullen and Edward Cullen I am half vampire and half human my mom was full human, my dad changed her just after I was born I have a very loving family I have the two best uncle's you can ask for my Uncle Jasper and my Uncle Emmett and the two greatest Auntie's in the world my Auntie Alice and my Auntie Rosalie.

My heart still pumps blood and my pale skin glows in the sunlight which I love, my skin is warm and my special abilities are being able to show someone a thought by touching their skin, and penetrating mental shields .

Which I think is kinda cool ok I think it's really cool I have brown eyes like my mom did and I have the same hair color as my dad and I have curly hair like my grandfather Charlie and I have four best grandparents anyone can ask for on my mom side there's Charlie and Renee and on my dad side there's Carlisle and Esme.

On our way to a new town I was slowly getting over my sadness to what happened to my Jacob, he went on a run in the forest and a hunter was hunting and saw him and mistaken him for a bear and then he fired and that was the end of my Jacob I was sad for days I wouldn't go on the hunting trips when my family went and I wouldn't eat the human food they bought me and my age right now is sixteen Carlisle said I will stop growing when I'm seventeen my nickname is Nessie, Jacob thought my full name was a mouth full so he just called me Nessie and it kinda stuck my mom didn't like it but I think she likes it now.

We're moving to Vancouver, British Columbia , Canada

"Renesmee, we're here you can wake up now" Auntie Alice told me

"Ok Alice I'm up now ."

"Remember I told you to call me Auntie Alice but not when we're in school Nessie."

"Fine, I'm actually hungry "Auntie Alice"."

"Ok, what do you want then?"

" Um....Ah, McDonald's, Since we can't go hunting right now."

"Ok let me just see if your dad well let us take his car."

"No, lets take your car I love your car!"

"You love my car do you ."

"Yes! I do"

"Ok, hold on let me just tell your mom and dad I'm taking you."

"Alright."

As my Auntie Alice went to tell my mom and dad she's taking me to get something to eat I decides to go for a walk to the river that wasn't far from our house it was like three or four feet away so I just sat there and looked at the water that went by then I got this weird feeling and yes it was because I had to pee the sound of the water crashing against the rocks made me wanna pee so I ran to the house as fast as I could.

Lucky our house was already sit up when we got here, my room was at the far left and then my mom and dad's room was across for my room then Carlisle and Esme on the right then Alice and Jasper's room on the left and then Rosalie and Emmett's room on the right, and the bathroom was across from their room so I ran into the bathroom ignoring the question from my family I went and peed I came out after I washed my hands and to see my Auntie Alice sitting on the couch looking like she wanted to go shopping and guess what I was her shopping partner cause I wanted something to eat and I guess I wanted to go shopping for new clothes I couldn't even get new clothes for school cause the school me and my family where going to had uniforms god I fucking hated uniforms I saw my dad staring at me I forgot that he could read my mind and just as I said fuck oops I just said it again I'm not allowed to swear.

So I said goodbye to my family as I was being dragged outside by Alice and Jasper following us I guess he was the one that was gonna be holding the bags for us, we got to the mall around one and the mall was huge I could see the smile on my Auntie Alice's face in the mirror and man is it gonna be a long day today we got into the mall and just as I walked in most of the boys where looking at me and Alice I could hear one boy saying to his other friend that I looked hot and I was just wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and my black converse and a black v neck t shirt and a sweater and my hair in a messy ponytail and my bangs to the side and I had some eyeliner on.

Ok I guess you can say I looked nice enough aunt Alice said one time I looked emo and she didn't like it so I turned it down a little I still wear skinny jeans and my converse and eyeliner but just not as much as before and still had my bangs to the side I my skin was glowing in the light and my topaz eyes had all the girls there jealous and my clear skin too we went to a store called Stiches I think that's what it's called and I fell in love with that store I bought like twelve pairs or skinny jeans and six sweaters and twelve t shirts and Alice made Jasper try on a pair of skinny jeans and he looked nice in them so Alice bought them for him and Alice didn't buy anything she didn't like anything in their so we went to another store I can't remember the name and she bought almost the whole store.

After we where done shopping I had something to eat and on our way out I show a show store that had a whole lot of converse yeah I like shoes let me refaces that I fucking love shoe's I have one closet for shoe and let me tell you that closet is huge so I bought like six pairs blue, red, gray, pink, blood red, black.

We got home around sixish and I had my McDonald's and when I got home I was tired like you wouldn't believe it so I put away my new clothes and shoes and got in my pj's and got into bed and plugged my ipod in my ipod dock that I got from my parents for Christmas and turned to my favorite song "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station I don't know why I like that song I just do I turned on my t.v and watched a show called "Life with Derek" on Family it was somewhat funny and somewhat not but I got me to bed I know it's early but hey I just got back from shopping and I am beat so I fell asleep to "Life with Derek" and "Seventeen Forever" ...

**Review Please**

**Pixxie  
**


	2. Meeting new friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**In this Chapter Renesmee meets Nakota and her friends R&R Please!  


* * *

  
**

**One New Love For Me**

**Chapter Two**

It was the first day of school and I just got my uniform on I had breakfast which was bacon and apple juice I said bye to Esme and then we all left me and my mom and dad and Alice and Jasper in the Volvo and Rosalie and Emmett in the jeep we got to the school around eight thirty five when we got out of the car everyone was staring with really didn't bother me I just kept my head down and looking at my shoes I felt mom pull my arm and saying we have to go to the office to get our schedule for our classes.

Aunt Alice walked on my left and then Uncle Jasper on my right I don't know why but they always walk like that on the first day of school they even walked like that on my first day of school at Forks High School even when they where done school we got the office the principal's name was Mr. Bradley he had short blonde hair with a little bit of gray in it he was about 6'5 or something like that he was tall and was wearing a gray suit and he had icy blue eyes with fair skin he kinda look like Carlisle in a way.

I'll be starting grade ten I know a sixteen year old in grade ten well I'm smart I read a lot and my dad pushes me to learn all the stuff he learned I got my schedule I have math first with Mrs. Jullions and then Science with Mrs. Rea then English with Mrs. Harty and then lunch then Home. Ec with Mrs. Waters and then Info pro with Mr. Zanck and then my last class is Gym with Miss. Thompson my mom and dad had math too with me.

We got to the class and handed told the teacher who we were and took a seat I sat next to a girl named Tessa she was nice she had blonde hair past her shoulders and she had purple eyes which she told me where contacts her actual eyes were green and she looked kinda pale but not as pale as me we talked for a while I learned she moved here from London and she made a lot of friends she has a boy friend named Matt who goes to a different school and she's sixteen too she's kinda smart she told me.

The bell rang and there was a empty desk next to me two minutes after the bell rang a familiar smell hit me the smell of strawberries I looked up to see a girl with shoulder length hair the color was purple in the back and orange in the front and she had her bangs to the side and she had icy blue eyes just like the principal did and her skin was as pale as mine she was wearing a little bit of eyeliner just a bit more then I do but not lots and she has full red lips she had snake bites and was 5'2 and she was wearing the school's uniform but she had leggings under them and pink converse on too she had her ipod in her ears and a Hurley backpack I can hear "Seventeen Forever" playing on her ipod.

"Miss. Bradley, Why are you late for class?" Mrs. Jullions asked her

"Umm..."

"Nakota if you don't answer me I'll send you to the principal's office!"

"Give me a minute "

"Nakota!"

"Fine, I stopped off at the mall to buy a new pair of converse that came out today."

"You stopped off at the mall to buy a pair of shoes?"

"Didn't you just hear me! yes I stopped off at the mall to buy a pair of shoes. "

"Fine, Just take a seat."

She made her way down the row boys winking at her some girls just glaring at her the boys winking kinda made me jealous I didn't even know her and I was getting jealous wait me getting jealous over a girl a fucking girl my dad just looked at me and glared wait shit he knows I'm getting jealous over a girl and that I said fucking oops shit I have to stop thinking when my dads around shit is that a note he's passing to my mom damn this is gonna be the talk of the night tonight at home Uncle Emmett is gonna laugh at me no doubt about it Aunt Alice is gonna give me that look and Carlisle and Esme what are they gonna think that their only granddaughter is a lez wait am I.

A half an hour passed and the bell rang I'll be expecting my mom and dad after class to ask me what that was all about I walked out of the class room and yes they were waiting for me and the look on their faces I got scared and took off the other way so fast I knocked a girl over I looked back and there was Aunt Alice look strait at me

with the same look my parents have I said sorry to the girl and helped her up and kept on walking to my next class when I got in there.

There she was Nakota Bradley sitting with a empty spot next to her and all the desks have to be filled with other students so that just leaves the empty seat next to Nakota I told the teacher my name this teacher Mrs. Rea made me stand up in the front and tell the class my name and a little bit about me .

"Class this is Renesmee Cullen, She's gonna tell us a bit about herself "

"Hi, My name is Renesmee Cullen and I just moved here from Forks, Washington and I have three brothers named Jasper is the oldest then Emmett is the middle child then Edward is the youngest and three sisters Rosalie is the oldest then Alice is the middle then Isabella well she likes to be called Bella and she's the youngest we're all adopted my parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen my brother Jasper and sister Rosalie are twins and their last name is Hale but the use Cullen then Emmett and Edward and Alice are all brother and sisters and Me and Bella are sisters I'm sixteen and not Emo I like the band Metro Station and 90210 and I like to shop with my sister Alice and I like the movie Footloose and I have best friend named Aishlinn who still lives in Forks and my dad is a doctor and my mom is a stay at home mom and that's about it"

"Anyone have any question for Renesmee ?"

"I do."

It was Nakota who said she like to ask me a question no doubt my dad is probably listening to me .

"Yes ,Nakota what would you like to ask Renesmee ."

"Why is your name Renesmee?"

"It's put to get with Renee and Esme ."

"So your mom is actually Esme so your not adopted ?"

"I was adopted when I was a baby and my sister Bella was one and Esme named me Renesmee cause her mom's name was Renee and her name is Esme so she put both together and got Renesmee so that's why my name is Renesmee ."

"Oh ok then I have another question."

"Umm.. Ok what is it?"

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad got offered a job here so he took it ."

"Oh ok then I'm all done."

"Ok thank you Renesmee , oh look at the time class is almost over "

"Your welcome ."

I talked for a half an hour or maybe the questions took sometime up too well my next class is English with Mrs. Harty I made my way out of the class room just when I was gonna turn the corner I got a tap on my shoulder so I turned around and it was Nakota god damnit !!

"Yes." I asked

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be friends cause you sound cool and I like Metro Station too so yeah you wanna be friends ?"

Did I wanna be friends with her ..... Hell yeah I wanted to be friends with her but a part of my didn't wanna I am confused so I just said .

"Sure lets be friends , what's your next class?"

"Ok great you wanna eat lunch together? And info pro is my next class , what's yours?"

"Sure I'll eat lunch with you and I have English with Mrs. Harty "

"Good luck in that class she's a real bitch, I had her last year."

"Haha thanks so I'll see you at lunch ."

"Yeah I'll wait for you at the doors."

"Ok see ya ."

"See you Renesmee ."

From some fucking reason I liked the way my name sounds coming out of her month what is wrong with me I like guys but I like Nakota well I guess I'm bisexual yeah I'm bisexual it feels weird but I like it I got to my next class just as the bell rang and just as Nakota said she's a real bitch she yelled at me just for being a little late and wrote me up and now I couldn't wait till lunch and kept looking at the time and finally the bell rang I got up so fast I got light headed and I ran out the door to my locker and ran into my mom and dad they had the same face as before I ran off on them I walked up to my locker .

"Hello Edward, Bella how was your morning after I left?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't act like that we need to talk !" My dad said

"Ok, but can we talk later I'm meeting Nakota for lunch and look there she is waiting for me ."

"Fine! But we're talking about this when we get home !" My mom said

"Fine! I'm going now I'll see you later ."

My parents really now how to push my buttons sometimes I was really fucking pissed of now but when I saw Nakota smile when she saw me it made all my problems go away.

"Hey! So why where you yelling at your brother and sister just now ?"

"They where just being annoying like always ."

"Haha I know who you feel I have a brother named Nicholas ."

"You do how does he look?"

"He looks like me but minus the purple and orange hair he has black we're twins he's a minute older ."

"Cool so what are we gonna do for lunch ?"

"Why don't you meet some of my friends."

"Sure lets do that." I said with a smile

"Ok umm... their over there lets go ."

"Ok" we walked up to a table with seven people around it five girls and two boys the next thing I know Nakota walked up to a boy and kissed him.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Nakota said

"Nothing babe so who's this ?"

"Oh this is Renesmee Cullen the new girl that just moved here."

"Hey Renesmee ."

"Hello." is all I could say the girl I liked has a boy friend .

"So this is Skyy and this is Cecile and then we have Nancy and then Josie and my lovely boy friend Harley then last but not least my dear and annoying brother Nick ."

"Hi" Skyy said

"Sup?" Cecile said

"Yo!" Nancy said

"Hey" Josie said

"Nice to meet you Renesmee ." Nick said

"Hi" I said biting my lip Nick did look a lot like Nakota he was pretty cute me and Skyy talked I leant her and Cecile are best friends and she has a sister and brother and that she's fourteen and in grade nine and Nancy and Josie where talking about some guy named Andrew Simpson from a movie and Me and Nick started talking he like soccer just like I do and he likes Metro Station too and he watches "Life with Derek" when he goes to bed to help him fall asleep just like I do then the bell rang and I was going to my locker when Nick tap me on the shoulder to ask what class I had next .

"I have Home. Ec."

"Same here. Can I walk with you to class?"

"Sure I just have to stop by my locker to get my things."

"Ok lets go then " He said grabbing my wrist and ran, I ran with him I liked Nick he was just like Nakota but a boy just my luck Aunt Alice was at my locker with a smile on her face.

"Hey Alice ."

"Hi Renesmee, who is this ?"

"This is Nick my new friend ."

Nick was still holding my hand when I was opening my locker .

"Hello Nick, my name is Alice Cullen I'm Nessie's sister."

"Nessie?"

"Yeah it's my nickname ." I said

"Oh I like it may I call you it too?"

"Sure"

"Ok, Well we better get to class nice meeting you Alice."

"Nice meeting you to Nick, see ya Nessie"

"See you Alice ."

We got to class and I learnt a lot of stuff I already knew the rest of the day went by fast next you the bell rang and I said bye to Nick and went to my next class and it wasn't bad and the bell rang again then I went to my next class and it went by really fast I like gym the teacher was cool and funny and fun I had Skyy and Nancy in my gym class which made it even more fun then the bell rang and I got changed and went to my locker and got my stuff out and saw Nakota and Nick and Nakota's boyfriend Harley .

"Hey Nessie! " Nick said

"Hey Nick !"

"Nessie ? What's up with that ?" Nakota asked

"It's her nickname her family has for her ." Nick said

"Oh ok ."

"Well I gotta go my brother's and sister's are waiting for me see ya ."

"See ya " Nakota said

"Nessie wait! I-I was wondering if you liked to go to a movie this weekend with m - me?"

"Ah.. Sure I'd like to here's my cell phone number."

"Ok thanks."

"Yeah I really gotta go now see you."

"See you ."

I walked out and was waiting for what lied at home and in the car for me.........

**Review**

**Nina  
**


	3. I wanna pick you up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**But i own Nakota and Nick and their friends Skyy and Nancy ,Josie ,Cecile and Harley and the teachers and the principal R&R Please  


* * *

  
**

**One new love for me**

**chapter three**

Once I got in the car I was getting yelled at for liking a fucking girl oops damn I gotta stop thinking when my dad is around .

"Renesmee what are you thinking liking a girl !!" my dad said

"So what if I like a** fucking** girl dad!!" I yelled back as I walked in the house

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you well not use that kinda language in this house you hear me !!"

"Fine! just leave me alone now !!"

"No we're gonna talk about this right now !"

"No we. are. not !"

"**Yes!** Now get down here right now or so help me Renesmee !"

"Or what dad you gonna hit me ground me like that's gonna stop me from liking a girl dad so just drop it !!"

"I'm not gonna hit you or ground you but I wanna talk about this right **NOW!!**"

"No I'm gonna take a shower and start on my homework."

"No your not we're gonna talk about this right** NOW!**"

"**DAD ! **What the **hell **is wrong with me liking a girl?!"

"That's just it! liking a girl when you're a girl "

"So what you see it every where else ."

"Your not aloud to talk or see that girl ever again."

"**WHAT!!"**

"You heard me Renesmee"

**"I HATE YOU!!!"**

The moment I said that I wanted to take it back the look on my dad's face made me wanna cry but I had to say it he's not letting me talk or see Nakota ever again just because I like her what the fuck is wrong with that I ran up to my dad and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry dad but you just gotta understand that I like a girl but I still like boys dad I'm not a lesbian or strait I picked that I'm bisexual that I like boys and girls dad can't you just live with that?"

My dad hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry my girl it's just the thought of you liking a girl when you're a girl but I guess I can accept that you like both girls and boys."

"Ok so can I still....talk and see Nakota.?"

"Sure I guess you can ."

"Thanks dad and by the way can I go on a date..."

"No you can't go on a date with her."

"Dad I wasn't gonna say her I was gonna say her brother Nick he's really nice and he asked me if I can go see a movie with him on the weekend ."

"I guess you can ."

"Thanks dad well I'm gonna go take a shower and start my homework."

"Ok I'll call you when I'm done you supper."

"Ok but when can we got hunting?"

"When everyone is ready to go hunting ."

"Ok just call me when my supper is done."

"Ok"

I ran to my room to get my pj's and a brush and my shampoo and ran to the bathroom to take my shower I got out and dried off and put my pj's on and brushed my hair and brushed my teeth and just in time my supper was done .

"Renesmee your supper is done."

"Oook."

I ran to my room and got my cell phone and took it with me down stairs to the kitchen

to eat and then my dad told me

"Me and your mom and your Auntie's and Uncle's are gonna go watch a movie but we have no one to watch you"

"Dad I'm sixteen and I can watch myself."

"I know but still."

"We can watch her." Esme said

"Yeah we're not doing anything tonight we can watch her for you too ." Carlisle said

"Really, thanks you too" my mom said

"Your welcome now you all you guys go have fun" Esme said

I finished eating my supper and started on my homework I was working on the floor in the living room and Carlisle and Esme where watching C.S.I then my phone went off

"I'm coming down bring me up , take it off let's just touch "

"Control" was my ring tone by Metro Station .

Carlisle and Esme just looked at me with a shocked look on their face cause by my ring tone

"It's just a song you two but I got take this call now ."

"Ok but after that call you gotta finish your homework" Carlisle said

"Ok"

I walked to my room and pushed the green button

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie !"

"Hey Nick what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat or drink if you already ate ?"

"Umm.. Just hold on I have to ask my mom and dad."

"Ok."

I ran down stairs

"Carlisle and Esme " I asked in my most sweetest voice

"Yes Nessie want do you want ?" Esme asked

"Can I go get a drink with my friend Nick ?" I said with a smile

"Nessie you have homework to finish." Carlisle said

"But grandpa it's not like I don't know this stuff already can I do it when I get back please."

"Fine just be back before your mom and dad get back the movie ends at nine ."

"Thank you! so I have three hours wait what time does their movie start?"

"It starts at seven but you know them their probably shopping."

"But.. Never mind thank you I'll be back before nine ."

I ran back upstairs to tell Nick that I could go

"Nessie you still there?"

"Yeah I am and yes I can go but I have to be back before nine."

"Ok I'll pick you up in ten."

"Wait! Can I pick you up ."

"You wanna pick me up ?"

"Yeah my house is pretty hard to find ."

"Well ok I live on maple street 1283 ."

"Ok be there in five."

"Nessie! but it's like a ten minute drive to my house."

"Not the way I drive ." I said with a smirk

"Ok, I'm having second thoughts about getting in a car with you ."

"Nick it's ok I drive very safe and I follow the rules."

"Ok I'll see in five ."

"Ok see you in five ."

I put on my new pair of skinny jeans I got the other day they where a faded blue and my gray top that say's I ran with vampires I know that's lame and I'm a vampire but hey I liked it and I put my hair in a ponytail and my bangs on the side and put some eyeliner on and my new blood red converse and my black sweater and man did I look hot haha I ran to Carlisle and asked if

"Can I borrow your car ?"

I used the puppy dog eyes on him that works all the time.

"Fine just don't break it or ruin it."

See what did I tell you works every time .

"Ok thanks grandpa love you oh and I love you to grandma ."

"Love you too dear ." Esme said

"Your welcome and love you too." Carlisle said

I ran to the garage as fast as I could got in the car and next thing I was driving down the road to pick up Nick......

**Review **

**Nina**


	4. Riley's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

  
**

**One New Love For Me**

**Chapter Four**

**Ni POV**

Renesmee is on her way here to pick me up and I'm just trying to find something to wear I guess I can wear my black skinny jeans and my navy blue t shirt I just got and just some random shoes I bought that one day I went to the mall.

"So Nicky your going to get something to eat with Renesmee tonight hey?"

"Yes I am Nakota what's it to you?"

"Oh just wondering, So do you like her ?"

"I think she's cute and nice."

"That's all, the girl is fucking hot Nick!"

"You're the one to talk that's what you said about my last girlfriend."

"So is little "Nessie" is it gonna be come your new girlfriend or what?"

"Yes it's Nessie and I really don't know yet Nikki ."

"Oh well when you find out let me know my dear little Nicky ."

"Sure, now can you leave I have to finish getting ready."

"Fine!"

Wow she can be annoying sometimes like really annoying I just finish getting ready and I heard a honk from outside , I looked out the window and I saw a black Mercedes outside and I was wondering if that was Renesmee but then again her brother does have a Volvo so that had to be her out there so I ran down the stairs to tell my parents I'm leaving and I ran outside and got in the car.

R POV

I just got on the highway and put on some Metro Station you know me and Metro Station, my favorite song came on "Seventeen Forever" so like any other teenager I turned it up and I was just turning the corner to Maple Street wow all of these house's are big but my house is bigger ha ha but any way I'm looking for 1283

"1165...67...69....ah, it's way the hell up there I guess I have to drive a little faster."

So I drove faster and found it right away I pulled up to the front and honked the horn wow his house is big but still my house is bigger even no one can look at it cause it's in the middle of the woods and by a river but then a again never mind it's hard to find I looked at the house again and the door open and out came Nick he looked hot in those black skinny jeans and navy blue t shirt and before he opened the door the song "Shake It" came one wow I'm picking him up and the song "Shake It" comes on so I changed it to "California" and he opened the door right when the song started .

"Hey Nessie ! What's up?"

"Hey Nick and nothing see I told you I would be here in five minutes."

"Haha yeah I see that so where do you wanna go ?"

"I really don't know you pick cause you know and all that I'm new to this town."

"Haha oh yeah I kinda forgot haha so what about the mall."

"The mall hmm... I can't go there right now sorry."

"Why can't you go there right now ."

Come on Renesmee think of a good answer ...

"Umm... I just can't sorry ."

"It's ok so what about by the ocean I know this good place to get drink's called "Riley's"."

"Hmm.. Alright lets go then what way is it ."

"You know the way to the mall?"

"Sure I guess haha."

"Haha ok take that way then pass the mall and turn to your left and then right and then left again and then..."

"Right.."

"Haha no then you'll see a sign that say's "Riley's"."

"Haha ok off we go then ."

"Lets go so..?"

"So what?"

"Who's car is this ?"

"My dad Carlisle."

"Oh so does every one have a car in your family ?"

"No not my mom or my brother Jasper but everyone else does."

"Oh, cool so what kinda cars?"

"Well my brother Edward has a Volvo and my sister Alice has a Porsche 911 Turbo and my sister Rosalie has a BMW convertible and my brother Emmett has a Jeep Wrangler and my sister Bella has a Ferrari F430 but she doesn't really use it Edward got it for her for her birthday but she doesn't really do the flashy thing haha."

"Wow that's a lot of cars."

"Yeah well we're here ."

"Wow know that was fast ."

"What can I say I like to drive fast haha."

"Haha yeah you do well come on."

Ni POV

We got to "Riley's" and when Renesmee got out of the car she looked beautiful in her faded blue skinny jeans and gray top that say's "I run with vampire's" and a black sweater and blood red converse so I guess I can agree with Nikki she does look fucking hot

"You look really beautiful Nessie."

"Haha thanks you look nice to ."

"Thanks so shall we go inside?"

"Yes we shall haha."

"Well let's go then my lady ."

"Haha your really are being dorky right now but I like it ."

She likes it when I'm being dorky well no one ever said that to me before I love her smile and her laugh her laugh sounds like an angel's laugh kinda sounds like bells to wow she smells really good haha to much of a creep I am just saying she smells good.

"So where shall we sit outside or inside?"

"Hmm... What about outside?"

"Sure let's sit outside look there is a spot right there."

"Haha ok."

Just my luck we got a good looking guy in about his teens to be our waiter

"So what can I get you two to drink ."

"Nessie what do you want ."

"Umm.. Do you have tropical orange juice?"

"Yes we do."

He just had to say that with a smile but the odd thing I find is that she just looks at me and not him I can tell it's getting him kinda pissed off serves him right.

"Nick."

"Umm.. What?"

"What you gonna have?"

"Oh yeah I'll have a Pepsi."

"Can I get you something else." He said just asking Renesmee

"No I'm fine."

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So Nessie, why did you move here?"

"My dad got a job offer and he took it ."

"Ok so what was it like living in the town you used to live in before you moved here?"

"Forks was nice my best friend still lives there and my grandad still lives there too it was really nice living there but it rained all the time ."

"Wow so it always rained like every day."

"Yeah mostly."

"Wow you have really nice eyes."

"Umm.. Yeah.....there.....contacts..."

"Oh so what color are your real eyes?"

"Brown."

"So you got brown contacts with a gold or topaz ring around it?"

"Yeah.... I...always....wanted some like this ."

"Oh their really nice ."

"Thank you ."

"Here are your drinks, are you sure I can't get you anything else miss?"

"Yes I'm sure ."

Wow she said that with a little bit of venom in her voice, we talked for about an hour and ordered another drink.

"Wow look at the time I have to get back home ." she said

"Whoa, how long did we talk for ?"

"I think an hour ."

"It really didn't seem like an hour ."

"Yeah but yeah I gotta get back I still have home work to do haha."

"Yeah same here well lets go ."

"Ok."

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car I'll just pay for the drinks and then I'll be right out ."

"Umm.. Sure I'll meet you outside."

"Ok."

**R POV**

"Ok"

I walked outside to the car shit my mom and dad well be home right away and it's still like a twenty minute drive so I guess I have to drive a little bit faster this time I got in the car.

"Hurry Nick...."

Just then the door opened and out came Nick he got in the car and put his seat belt on.

"So.." Nick said

"Haha do you like to say so a lot?"

"You know I never thought about it haha."

I liked Nick he's nice and pretty damn hot and I like his laugh and his icy blue eyes.

"So what's your favourite song from Metro Station ?" I asked him

"Umm.. It's between "Control" and "California" what about you."

"That's easy "Seventeen Forever"."

"Hey Nakota likes that one too."

"You don't say, haha."

"Haha."

"Well we're at your house now ."

"Wow that was really fast this time ."

"Haha yeah well I'll see you at school ."

"Yeah I'll see you too and I'll call you about the movie."

"Yeah ok."

"See ya Nessie."

"See you Nick."

I watched till he got inside and took off down the street I only had ten minutes to get home and my dad drives faster then me shit I step on the gas a little bit more and next thing you know I saw my mom and dad at a red light just as I passed them shit I really hope they didn't see me I took the turn off to my house and I could see my dads car lights in the mirror shit now I really have to drive faster maybe I could say me and Carlisle went to get me some ice cream yeah I'll just say that good I made it before my mom and dad did I got out of the car and ran to the door .......

* * *

**Review **

**Nina! **


	5. sorry

**A/n**

**Sorry I haven't been updating it's just that school started again after a week off and I got the flu too**

** so I'll try and update as soon as I can it's just I have the flu and all so yeah thanks for reading **

**Nina!**


	6. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Metro Station and Ipod.  


* * *

**

**One New Love For Me**

**Chapter Five**

I ran inside just before my mom and dad got back I really hope they don't find out about me going out with Nick when I was suppose to be at home doing my homework I ran into Carlisle.

"Carlisle...my..mom..and...dad..are..on..there way home now.." I said out of breath

"Ok, why are you so out of breath Nessie?"

"I just ran from the garage and yeah."

"Oh ok ."

"So can you tell my mom and dad we went to get ice cream for me that's why they saw the car on the road please I don't wanna get into trouble."

"Ok sure I will Nessie."

"Ok thank you."

I hugged Carlisle and ran up to my bedroom before my mom and dad got inside I changed into my pajamas and ran to the bathroom and washed my make-up off and brushed my hair out and ran back downstairs to wait for my mom and dad they got in the house and Alice just looked at me.

"Nessie can I talk to you? ...in private please."

"Yes Aunt Alice you can"

I followed Aunt Alice outside to where the river was I really hope she's not gonna talk about what I did tonight .

"So Nessie I saw what you did tonight."

"You did?" Shit oh yeah I kinda forgot she can see the future.

"Yeah I saw , so you went out with that Nick guy hey?."

"Yeah it was nice, he's nice too, I had a really good time."

"I'm glad you did, Nessie?"She said my nickname like she was gonna say something important.

"Yeah Aunt Alice?"

"I saw you tell him what we are and what you are."

"You did! When did I tell him?"

"Yes I did, and it well be right after your second date cause he'll say he likes you and want's to met your family."

"Um..when is our second date gonna be?"

"Nessie I couldn't see the actual date"She said with a laugh I laughed too.

"Oh yeah so did you see how he reacted ?"

"Kinda like your mom did but he was kinda scared at the same time too, he'll ask you if you can change him but you said no cause you don't know how too."

"Ok good but how did my mom reacted again?"

"She acted like she wasn't scared."

"Was she scared?" I asked her.

"One time your Uncle Jasper said he felt that she was kinda scared but not really like to death scared."

"Oh."

"Yeah but we should get inside and I wont tell your mom and dad about you going out and I'll block my mind from your dad ."

"Ok and thanks Auntie Alice."

"Your welcome." we hugged each other.

"Come on we better get inside before everyone thinks we ran away."

"Ok."

Alice was about to walk away when I called her name.

"Wait, Aunt Alice can I ask you something else."

"Sure you can sweetie."

"Ok did you happen to see me going to ask out Nakota you know Nick's sister?"

"No I haven't but I'll let you know if I do see that ." She said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks Aunt Alice I love you."

"Your welcome I love you too, come on let's get inside."

"Ok, let's go, hey can we go shopping tomorrow ?"

"It's like you read my mind ha ha."

"Ha ha lucky guess hey."

"Yeah, after school we can, you and me can take my car to school."

"Ok sounds good."

We got inside and everyone was watching something called "Two and half men" Uncle Emmett was bursting with laughter I found some parts funny I found the little boy funny he made me and Emmett and Jasper laugh the uncle made Alice and Rosalie and my mom laugh and the dad kinda made my dad laugh , Carlisle and Esme were outside picking blueberries for my breakfast, in the morning I wanted blueberry pancakes and bacon with apple juice to drink we had no blueberries so Carlisle and Esme went to pick some cause we had a blueberry bushes outside I liked it when were all together but soon enough I was sent to bed.

"Renesmee it's time for bed." my mom said

"Ok goodnight everyone love you" I said to everyone.

"Night Nessley." said Emmett

"Goodnight Ness." said Rosalie

"Goodnight Nessie." said Alice

"Night Renesmee." said Jasper

"Goodnight sweetie." said Esme

"Renesmee, Goodnight." said Carlisle

"Night my girl." my dad said

"Night my darling."my mom said

I walked upstairs to my room I guess my mom and dad didn't find out I went out tonight thanks goodness, so I turned on the t.v and put my ipod in my ipod dock and put a song called "California" by "Metro Station" so I fell asleep to "California" and woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon....

* * *

**Nina!**

**Review **

**And sorry for the wait but I had the flu and wasn't feeling really good to do anything. sorry again  
**


	7. Me and Emmett

**One New Love For Me**

**Chapter Six**

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon I went to my closet to get my uniform and spear clothes to wear when I go shopping I found them and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and brush my teeth and well you get the rest I put my hair in a low ponytail that was still kinda messy and still kinda sexy I then brushed my teeth and put some make-up on and then walked downstairs to eat my breakfast.

"Nessley your breakfast is done and on the table." Emmett said

"Ok." I had two pancakes and maybe two or three strips of bacon and ok I'm not gonna lie four glasses of apple juice I love apple juice ok so sue me.

"Nessley so how was your breakfast?" Emmett asked

"It was pretty good who made it?"

"I DID!!!."

"You did?" I asked kinda surprised he never cooked before and if he did it wouldn't taste really good.

"Yeah I did all by myself."

"Well it was really good to be honest."

"I'm glad Rose always said if I cooked it wouldn't tasted good it tasted like crap but I guess she's wrong ."

I had to laugh really I had to laugh my Uncle Emmett cooked my breakfast and it was good and him cooking wow never thought the day would come when Emmett Cullen would cook all he was good at was foot ball and other sports and chess but I guess he's good at cooking too.

"Well yeah it was really good."

"Awe thank you." He gave me a big bear hug his hugs where the best but sometimes you can't breath.

"I...ne..ed..to...bre...ath."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot you still need to breath sorry." he put me down and straiten my shirt and straiten my hair too.

"It's ok so... where's aunt Alice?"

"Oh yeah she said to tell you that Jasper need to feed so she took him and that I " have to" take you shopping and that she's sorry and I have to take you to school to cause your mom and dad left too." Damn I was really looking forward to going shopping with Alice it's always fun with her and with Emmett you never know what's gonna happen but in way it well be kinda fun my uncle Emmett's just as fun too.

"Did aunt Rosalie go to?"

"Yes and Esme and Carlisle."

"So it's just you and me?"

"Seems that way."

"Well we better get to school then."

"Yeah we should ."

"When are they gonna be back?"

"Let's see it's Tuesday soooo Friday."

"Alright."

"Ok ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to grab my ipod."

"Alright I'll be in the jeep."

"Ok." Shit we're taking the big ass jeep well it has one of those's things for your ipod I can drive him crazy with "The Saturdays" this is gonna be a fun ride to school I'll tell him to drive slow and turn the music up loud man I'm sneaky little fucker but this is payback for him I ran upstairs and grab my backpack and ipod and my mobile phone I started off calling it my cell phone then got sick of that so I called it my cell and I got sick of that so I started calling it my mobile phone it's kinda sexy in away you can be like yeah I have mobile phone do you haha but yeah I'm weird like that but any who I grab all my stuff and ran to the big fucking ass jeep Emmett loves.

"You couldn't be any more slower Nessley?"

"Oh shut up."

"Hey!."

"Well any who can you drive slow to school?"

"Yeah but why?"

"No reason just wanna drive slow and see the fields."

"Oh okay."Can he be anymore stupid fields we live in the fucking woods but I still love him.

"Hey where's the ipod thingy?"

"In the dash broad I think."

"Ok found it." Payback's a bitch Emmett let's do this shit I put the ipod in and turned the stereo up load and put on "Just Can't Get Enough." by "The Saturdays" ahh this is gonna be a fucking fun ass ride to school.

"Nessley really "The Saturdays" ?"

"Oh yeah don't you love them."

"No!"

"Well I do and I think I'm gonna turn it up loader."

"Renesmee I well stop this car if you do!"

"Aunt Alice well see it and tell my dad that you stopped the car and are not taking me to school."

"Damn your right you evil little thing!"

"Yeah I must get it from my dad or.... mom who knows."

"Your mom I believe so."

"You might be right." All we did on the way to school was listen to "The Saturdays" oh we did listen to both of our favourite song "Upside Down" by Jack Johnson that man is fucking talented with "Banana Pancakes" and "Upside Down" wow I love those songs same with Emmett .

"Nessley were at school now come one."

"Alright." I got out of the Jeep and the first thing I saw was Nick and Nakota and their friends.

"Nessley can you hang out with me today I don't wanna be a loner today?"

"Alright I can just for you and right after school we go shopping alright,"

"Alright I'll meet you at lunch see ya." Of course he had to kiss me on the head right in front of people .

"Alright see ya ." I waved bye and started walking to the doors I could see from the corner of my eye that Nick was walking towards me I kinda didn't wanna talk to him cause of what aunt Alice said about him asking me to change him so I whispered Emmett's name cause I knew he would hear it and from the other corner of my eye I saw Emmett running to get me just as I got to the door Emmett was there waiting for me and nick stopped dead in his tracks everyone was scared of Emmett I don't know why if they got to know him better they would know he was nice and well mannered well that's what I think I walked up to him and told him to walk with me to my locker and then to my class and to walk me to all of my other classes cause I didn't wanna talk to Nick today he said yes and walked me to my class the day went by fast lunch went by fast to Emmett took me to get something to eat at Subway and we went back to school and I forgot I had nick in my fourth period so I just but my ipod on and listened to it till class started and took it off when class started that class went by slow.

Then the bell rang just as I was about to get up nick was there but I turned around so I made it seem like it didn't see him and put my ipod back on and he tapped me on the shoulders when we got out of the class but he backed off just as he saw Emmett and then he walked off and I went to my next class and then Emmett left to his next class and then the rest of the day went by even more fast and next you know me and Emmett were on our way to the mall we got to the mall.

"Nessley come on let's go."

"Alright hold on." I was in the back getting my other clothes on.

"Hurry!!."

"Alright I'm done now let's go you big baby."

"Let's go then."

We walked inside and of course everyone looked at us we went to "Stitches" of course for me and I made Emmett try on this one shirt and two pairs of skinny jeans to be honest Jasper looks better in them Emmett doesn't really.

we spent two hours there I came out with twelve bags and Emmett came out with ten bags we loaded the car up and drove home I feel asleep on the way home we got home around six thirty.

Emmett carried me inside up to my room and went back downstairs and outside to the jeep to get the bags and bring them in I got into my pajamas and brushed my hair and feel back asleep to face the next day I will be hit with questions from Nakota why I wasn't talking to Nick all day...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and The Saturdays or Stitches or Banana Pancakes and Upside Down..  
**

**Review!!**

**Sorry that it's late but I had school and still wasn't feeling good and half of it was me just out being a teenager haha ..**

**Hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter well be up in by the end of the week.**

**Nina! =)  
**


End file.
